tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Pyro
The Bone Pyro is a massive BLU Pyro TF2 Monster created by YouTube user Payton Tate. He is a Pyronium Tribal of few words and of few quarrels, existing only to help the skeletons of the world escape their painful flesh-cages of torment. The Bone Pyro's amiable nature has earned him a few enemies, and has left him relatively undisturbed in his quaint home deep in the Gravelpits of Australia, though Demo Ballseye has a deep seeded hate for the Pyronium tribal. His theme song is Angry Aztec. Appearance The Bone Pyro is a large BLU Pyro with a malformed, ape-like body, with arms longer than his body, and a head larger than his torso. He's covered in various 'skeletal' items, most noticeably his Pyromancer's Mask, Brimstone, and Skull Island Topper, all of which add to the size of his massive cranium. Biography Not much is known about the freak, for he seldom ventures away from his home, knowing of the dangers of a freak-filled word of gods and monsters. So he instead relaxes within the attack/defend control point maps of Australia, even ones with absolutely no geographical similarity to one another, it's possible that the resident Engineer populations of these maps attract him. The Bone Pyro is known to appear from a single upright femur, in a seemingly awkward and sporadic manner. He will find any victims that interest him, and, after a proper introduction, rip their skeletons out of their bodies through their mouths, this process is so refined that a drop of blood will miraculously not be spilled. These skeleton's retain their conscience and appear to be thankful of this sudden change. This is a practice passed down by the Pyronium tribes that Bone Pyro once descended from, over the years he has risen to the rank of elder shaman of these strange creatures, through his perseverance and his impeccable abilities. Though this happy chapter in his life came to a close when an otherworldly being, Demo Ballseye raided his tribe, mass-murdering the majority of his friends and family without pity or empathy. Leaving the tribal bereft of meaning, when faced with the monster, it took his arm, leaving him to bleed out on the ground. Without a home, and near-mortally wounded, The Bone Pyro may have to forget his peaceful ways to finally enact vengeance on Demo Ballseye. Behavior and Personality The Bone Pyro is a quiet and reserved soul, a man of peace, he'll often find a place to rest only to root himself there for hours on end, whether this is a hunting tactic, or a simple method of rest is unclear. Regardless, he will shrink his 10 foot tall frame into a regular femur, stood upright. Should anyone take interest in this queer sight, they will awaken him, at that point he will introduce himself, grab them with his huge arms, and remove their skeleton, discarding their limp bodies. These skeletons will usually go on to live with the Pyro back at his tribe, where he also offers maintenance, and repairs to those who lose a piece or two. Powers and Abilities Being a reserved and passive soul, the BLU Pyro has a few powers. His abilities include: *'De-boning': With relative ease, the Pyro can shrink his huge hand down, and reach down the throat of the unprepared, and tear their skeleton out of their body. This doesn't kill them, but leaves them extremely weak. *'Strength': His huge size and massive arms give him a distinct strength that's to be reckoned with. *'Femur Disguise': He is capable of turning his body into a femur standing upright. *'Friends': The many Pyroniums he lives with would often die to save their elder shaman, many of these Pyros are capable of unnatural feats akin to that of other freaks. This, combined with his uncanny charm and ability to make allies means he's rarely alone in combat. Faults and Weaknesses *Being a pacifist, The Bone Pyro is extremely inexperienced in combat, with basic swings and charges being the most any can get out of him, even his De-boning ability is difficult to pull off mid-fight. *His huge size renders him extremely clumsy, giving faster freaks a distinct advantage. *He also lacks any means of ranged combat. Trivia *The Bone Pyro's design came from the creator playing a sub-game, making a joke-character who tells fortunes, with his backstory coming from a comment posted by a friend of his. *Since his scaling makes him extremely difficult to animate and rig in SFM, his creator will instead animate a normal Pyro and copy paste the animations onto the Bone Pyro, adjusting as needed. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Bone Pyro Bones Another Victim *The Bone Pyro Dispatches an Unsavory Individual *An Unfortunate Encounter *An Unexpected Ally *Channel_Trailer_.UGGC Freak Fights Category:Big-headed Category:BLU Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Friendly Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Leaders Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Pyros Category:Territorial Bone Pyro